Various manufactures of cellular lightweight concrete and devices for foaming concrete have been devised. Cellular concrete has not been used as a replacement for standard concrete as the removal of aggregate reduces it strength. Many uses for cellular have been discovered and are in standard practice. One of the numerous manufacturing issues is the lack of standardized quality control process as it relates to the production of precast elements, along with cast in-place processes. Numerous patents for various types and methods of production of cellular concrete have been issued. Shock Absorbing Concrete or (SACON®) was developed by the US Army Corps of Engineers to solve issues related to training with weapons. U.S. Pat. No. 6,264,735 (Bean et al., “the '735 patent”) describes SACON® and the reduced lead-leaching from the SACON® ballistic concrete blocks. U.S. Pat. No. 6,620,236 (Huntsman et al., “the '236 patent”) describes an improvement of the '735 patent formulation that includes an aluminum hydroxide additive to reduce or eliminate the erosion of heavy metals such as lead from the foamed concrete. A primary shortcoming of SACON® is that SACON® has no structural values and other limitations.